The Kids Are Alright
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Post On My Way. Sebastian and Blaine want a fresh start and everything will evolve from there. Established Klaine, Eventual Seblaine. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok, this is kind of an experiment. I've never written Seblaine before and I'm not sure if I'll do them justice but this plot bunny was making my life a living hell. Not only that, the experiment also is to write shorter chapters regularly so...yeah. Also, I'm in a rush right now so sorry if this Author's Note doesn't make any sense or if there's mistakes in the story. That's all I have to say from now. Like I said. Rush._

* * *

><p>He wasnt' staring.<p>

Not at all, no. He was just... a little confused.

Not that he was being conceited. He just thought this wouldn't happen -at least not in the near future.

The fact that the one and only Sebastian Smythe had come to say hi and the had left to sit by himself in another table...

it was just weird.

A _'hello, Blaine, how are you?', _then some polite conversation and then... "Well, see you around. I'll be -" and he cocked his head to a side, pointing at an empty table. Then he left. That was it.

Not that Blaine was complaining.

In some way, he actually had appreciated the gesture. After all, he had gone to the Lima Bean to spend some time alone with his thoughts. New Directions going to Nationals, Kurt leaving to New York at the end of the school year, Quinn's car accident, Rachel and Finn's attempt to get married, and some issues with his family... It was all too much. Coffee and time alone had seemed the greatest choice.

So he wasn't staring.

He was thinking.

But a ridiculously loud and heavy buzz shook his table, snapping him out of any thoughts he could've had and making him yelp quite pathetically. When he composed himself, he looked down at his phone and took it.

**You know, it's incredibly disturbing the way you're staring at me.**

It took him a while to let those words sink.

And then, another buzz.

**Yet, extremely flattering ;)**

Blaine raised his gaze and met Sebastian's. The Warbler, with a smirk, lifted a bit higher his cup of coffee, as in making a toast, and then took a sip.

The shorter boy was agape for a moment. He stammered with his words trying to formulate an excuse until he realized Sebastian was too far away to hear him; yet, he seemed to be enjoying Blaine's reaction.

**I wasn't staring. I was thinking.**

When in doubt, the truth. He drank calmly and let the hot beverage linger warmly in his mouth. It wasn't until he heard a well-known chuckle that he looked up and saw Sebastian grinning and leaning back in his chair.

**Whatever lets you sleep tonight, killer ;)**

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. _Now there's Sebastian. _His smirk, his gaze, his relaxed body waiting patiently for Blaine's next move. Cunning Sebastian. The All or Nothing-Sebastian. The one he had met.

**Are you expecting someone?**

It wasn't until Sebastian's expression changed into an amusing one, Blaine realized his text could've been interpreted somehow...intruding.

**You don't have to answer that.**

Blaine shifted awkwardly in his seat. Clearly Sebastian had his reasons not to sit and openly flirt with Blaine now that Kurt wasn't in sight. Not that that's what he wanted but...still.

It was weird.

**This is me backing off.**

So he was being serious. He had told them no more games and he meant it. He couldn't help but smile and look at the Warbler who gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

**I appreciate the gesture but that doesn't mean we can't be friends at all, you know?**

****Sebastian raised his gaze for a moment and smirk mischievously.

**Blaine Anderson, are you asking me to keep being your friend? Gasp**

**I'm touched.**

Was he? Was he really? Well, they had started with the wrong foot and they both knew it. There were so many things they hadn't done correctly. When he'd met Sebastian, he'd thought he was a really cool guy. Sebastian Smythe. The guy who was '_out there_'. Confident, interesting, talented, good-looking (he wasn't even going to deny it), Sebastian. So why did he have to stop being friends with a guy like him now that he was done playing games?

**Well, why not?**

Blaine raised his gaze expecting the other guy's reaction. They could be friends. They could sit together and talk while having coffee. Because now was innocent, now was '_just friends_'. Fresh start, do things right.

**Yeah, why not.**

Both smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, if you liked it or not review :) (this is also part of the experiment. I also don't like to ask for reviews because I feel like I'm pushing people) Surely more to come!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_

* * *

><p>"Before we start I would like to say something."<p>

Will Schuester stepped aside and let Rachel do the pep talk once again. It was kind of nice, Blaine thought, to see someone as passionate as Rachel to take the lead and push them to be better. She and Kurt were unstoppable forces when it came to pursue their dreams, and that inspired Blaine to give 110% of him in anything he did.

"I took the liberty to list down all of your weak spots and organized them in order of importance so you all can work on them."

Of course, she could get carried away with her passion, but she meant well.

"I love her to death but sometimes I would love to stick a meatball in her mouth so she could shut up."

Blaine laughed quietly at Kurt's comment. "Blaine?" A sing-song voice got his attention and Rachel handed him a paper with a huge grin on her face. The list wasn't too extensive, but the silent buzz in his pocket prevented him to get through all the points. He reached for his phone and rolled his eyes at the chain of texts he was receiving.

**Sometimes**

**Something beautiful happens in this world**

**You don't know how to express yourself so**

**You just have to sing it ;)**

In the past three weeks he'd gotten at least seven texts like these at the most bizarre hours. The first time he got them was about four days after Sebastian and Blaine decided to keep on with their friendship and he had found it hilarious.

Even that Wednesday at two am –that resulted in a pretty interesting conversation about some Dalton students.

But it was priceless the time Blaine was in Kurt's house and he'd started to get them. By the time Sebastian was done, Kurt was in a never ending rant about the value of decency and how the Warbler should leave Blaine out of such personal matters.

**You can't be serious. It's only 3:30**

**I'm leaving my life, hot stuff. You should try it some time.**

**-.-**

Kurt was already looking at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Call it a sixth sense, but he was still uneasy about their friendship. Occasionally Blaine would talk about Sebastian and how much, according to him, had changed; but it was moments like this when Kurt felt a twinge in his guts. He was still waiting for the punch –he knew it would come eventually.

And it was worse when Blaine shut the world down to focus on their conversations.

Blaine could spend a considerable amount of time caught in them. Talking about who-knows-what (still, Kurt believed it was Blaine's life and he didn't want to be the control freak type of boyfriend) and smiling. Always smiling. Or chuckling softly because apparently Sebastian was so damn hilarious and charming texting the lyrics from I Just Had Sex more times than pleasant.

Blaine kept smiling and texting even when what it seemed to be a '_Rachel Berry, I will literally make you eat your words' _fit from Santana took place. Kurt continued watching Blaine: his eyes focused on the screen, a small smile playing in his lips, the device in his hands, his leg shaking rapidly while waiting for Sebastian to text back –eager to keep the conversation going.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if his boyfriend had the same reaction when they were texting.

-.-

**Have you talked to your brother yet?**

Blaine was no longer in the choir room. He hadn't paid any attention to Brittany and Mercedes holding Santana back before she could get to Rachel; he wasn't listening to Mr. Schuester's new assignment for Nationals; not even to what it had looked like Finn and Rachel's fourth passive-aggressive fight since Rachel called off the wedding. Most importantly, he was still unaware of Kurt openly staring at him with a distressed look. The first week had consisted in Blaine and Sebastian making trivial conversation and it wasn't until Blaine invited Sebastian to his house to play some videogames while Kurt and Rachel had locked themselves to practice for their NYADA's auditions that Sebastian had learned of Cooper's existence.

They took it from there moving up into deeper subjects. Blaine felt more at ease now that they'd reached that point in their friendship. It was tricky at first because Blaine had trusted Sebastian before and the Warbler had broken that trust, but it wouldn't be fair on Blaine's side to keep mistrusting him. Fresh start meant fresh start.

Quickly enough, he had found in Sebastian a really good friend.

**I mean to.**

Having Kurt and Sebastian was actually like having the two sides of the same coin. Whenever Blaine was having problems he went to them for help –the Cooper issue was no different. He found it rather amusing how opposite could they be: if Kurt told him _a_, Sebastian would say _b_.

However, in this particular problem, the two of them had said exactly the same thing.

**Blaine…**

**I've been busy! ND is practicing nonstop and this week was my turn to take Quinn to her rehab sessions…**

He felt a light touch in his shoulder and looked at Kurt who was gathering up his things.

"Practice's over. Come on, I'll take you home."

Blaine nodded and stood up, grabbing his messenger bag from the floor. He felt another buzz and read Sebastian's answer while walking down the hallway with Kurt by his side.

**If you didn't have a pretty face, I would've smacked you already.**

"You two have been texting the whole hour…" Kurt pointed out still studying Blaine's smile.

"Huh?" The shorter boy turned his head to look at the countertenor. "Oh, yeah, he was just telling me about some guy and now he's asking about Cooper…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and locked his arm with Blaine's. "Let me guess, he slept with that guy," he said with a heavy sigh. "Why I'm not surprised?"

"Oh, come on, he _has _changed. You don't see it because you haven't actually _talked_ to him since Regionals."

**You're being oddly quiet…**

**I take it you're with Hummel now.**

Kurt sighed again and watched a ghost of a smile in Blaine's expression while looking at his phone. He glanced down and kept quiet for a while.

**Yep.**

"So have you?"

He wasn't completely in the conversation. "'Have I' what?"

**Ugh. That's my queue to leave. Call you later.**

"Talked to Cooper."

**Ok. Bye :)**

"Not yet, no." Blaine shook his head with a sigh. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"I'm sure it's difficult, but you should do it. Family is a very important thing, Blaine."

They reached the car and got in. At Kurt's words Blaine grinned and turned to him.

"Sebastian said the same thing, you know?"

Kurt kept driving, biting his inner cheek. "He did, huh?" And then it slowly progressed into a conversation around the Warbler. Kurt wasn't sure how those conversations seemed to come more often but it was getting to his nerves. He knew that Blaine valued their friendship and Sebastian was something Blaine (or even Kurt) wasn't used to. So he let him talk.

He was a supportive boyfriend after all.

And he didn't want to lose Blaine.

Not to Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know there's not much of a plot yet but I thought it was important to establish some things before. That was actually the point of this chapter. I hope things are clear now not only about the whole Seklaine relationship but also as to what is going on with ND.<strong>

**Also, this is the first time that I actually update a chapter a week after the previous one so yeay me *happy dance***

**That being said, I'd like to remind you that this is still an experiment. I wanted to get out from my comfort zone and write about characters that are a challenge because they're so different from each other. **

**That's why I realized I can't ask you to review about the story (though I would love it). However, if you think I'm not doing a good job writing any of the characters _that_ I would like to know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Anyway, plot is coming. I already planned the first ten (?) chapters. So yeah.**

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Behold, they actually talk to each other in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is kind of sad._

* * *

><p>At the door-bell, Sebastian fixed his hair and checked himself out in the living room mirror. Not even ten seconds later, the door-bell rang again at which Sebastian just rolled his eyes and went to get it.<p>

"Impatient much?" The taller guy smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine, finger about to press the door-bell for the third time, looked up to see Sebastian. He grinned at him and, without waiting for an invitation, he walked into the house. "You're not gonna believe what just happened."

"Let me tell you what I don't believe," Sebastian said while closing the door and turning back to see Blaine almost jumping in excitement. "Your text. Disney movies, Blaine? Are you _five_?" Blaine just waved him off and kept walking towards the living room –Sebastian right behind him. "When we said '_movie night_' I was thinking something more suitable to _our _age."

"I got a gig at Disneyland."

Sebastian was taken aback for a moment. At Blaine's slurred words it was a little difficult to understand what he had just said –besides, the huge grin in his face was distracting him. The Warbler tilted his head to a side and smiled fondly. "Well then, congratulations."

The other one stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Didn't you just hear me? I just got _the _most amazing job at _the _happiest place on Earth. You," he pointed accusingly, "should be much more excited than that."

Sebastian sighed and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his dark jeans. "I am excited, really. I'm just concerned. Let me ask you this, how much Disney is too much Disney."

"There's no such thing as '_too much Disney', _Seb." Blaine said matter-of-factly while taking off his jacket. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and plopped down into the couch.

"I was afraid of that." He answered and sat next to Blaine who was trying to figure out how to use '_Sebastian's impossible device_' as he has one called it. The brunet kept quiet for a while just staring at Blaine hitting the remote and muttering curses. He shook his head and cleared his throat before speaking again, "So how did you get the job exactly?"

Blaine forgot the remote for a minute and turned smiling at Sebastian. "Cooper got me in. He said he wants to make up for all the times he hasn't been there for me." He resumed his struggle with the remote control. "It's not much of a job, actually. They're pulling up this summer show and they needed people to sing, so Coop talked to his agent, she convinced them and now I'm in."

"Nepotism at its best." Blaine elbowed him lightly and Sebastian chuckled. "But no, congratulations, Blaine, I mean it. I'm sure they're gonna love you." Before he could get lost in Blaine's funny faces again, he opted to look at the screen which was still showing Netflix Home page. "I'm sure your boyfriend is thrilled with the news. He can work there as one of Snow White's dwarfs when the New York plan blows up in his face," he scowled.

Brows knitted together deep in concentration and not much into the conversation, Blaine mumbled, "Haven't told Kurt yet."

Sebastian blinked before turning to see Blaine still battling with the remote. "So I'm the first one to know?"

"Yeah- hey, listen," he sighed in defeat, "I really don't know what I'm doing here, would you please-?" and handed Sebastian the remote. The Warbler stared at Blaine for a moment trying to figure out something –but shook his head to put those thoughts away. "Anyway, Cooper dropped the news before I left and I thought it fitted perfectly with our plans."

They started watching The Little Mermaid and, by the end, Sebastian had already planned on watching Aladdin next. He wouldn't admit it in front of Blaine but he seemed pretty excited watching Disney movies for a change –not that Blaine needed him to do it, he could tell. Sebastian paid attention to the movies and to Blaine's fun facts about them; he was smiling, sometimes laughing; Blaine had even caught him singing along to a few songs.

By the time they got to Tarzan Sebastian kept his eyes on the screen but couldn't focus. Not with Blaine leaning on him, opening his mouth ridiculously wide so he could take the melted cheese that was falling down his slice of pizza. It was getting frustrating, _.close. _Sebastian's breathing was getting louder, his jaw getting tighter, his fingers fidgeting in the armrest of the leather couch.

_He's too close._

_I don't feel –he's _really_ close._

_I should say something._

But he kept quiet. He kept quiet for a long time trying to relax. To be comfortable with the idea of Blaine resting his weight on him; of his fingers brushing obliviously Sebastian's torso; of the scent of his after-shave; of how, when he laughed, he laughed with all his body; of him using this interesting voice when telling another _fun fact..._

And it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

He even started to like it.

It wasn't the _beep_ that snapped him out of his thoughts, but Blaine's sudden absence on his side. Blaine sat up straight with his phone in his hands and a smile in his lips.

Sebastian huffed and shifted away from Blaine. "Does he have to do that _every hour?_"

Blaine hit 'Send' and smiled apologetically to Sebastian. "He's just worried. It's getting late."

"So what, you have a curfew now?"

"Come on, Sebastian, you're being unfair…"

"I'm being unfair?" He stood up in a harsh move and turned to face Blaine. "He's the one texting every hour to see if I haven't –I don't know –_fucked you yet_!"

Blaine took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. "He's not, okay?" Sebastian's scoff got Blaine even more frustrated. "You two haven't even talked to each other for almost a month but keep your stupid fight going and I'm in the middle not knowing what to do! I'm trying here, Sebastian." The shine in Blaine's honey eyes forced Sebastian into silence. "I try my best to change your opinion about Kurt and I do the same with Kurt about you, but neither of you believe me! I'm sure if you two just talk for at least five minutes –"

"Okay."

His voice was almost imperceptible but still confident. Blaine blinked and stared at him for a moment. "Okay?"

"Yes, _okay_." The Warbler rolled his eyes and did his best to smirk at his friend. "Gee, Blaine, you're so dense sometimes." He went to turn off the tv trying to escape Blaine's curious gaze. "Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll talk to Hummel."

"A-are you sure?"

Sebastian snorted and looked at Blaine in disbelief. "No, but I can do it. Bonding time with Porcelain, sure," he shrugged. "We can go out, have some fun… get to, "through gritted teeth and a forced smile he managed to say, "_know _each other."

To see Blaine's face lit up was worth it. In the sudden light atmosphere, Blaine blurted out something about not wanting to lose any more time, so he picked up his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

Sebastian sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He hated it. Of course he would keep hating on Kurt after their night out, of course it was all a charade to please Blaine...

The shorter guy turned to face him and gave him a thumbs-up. Sebastian smiled and watched him pace around the living room, talking.

He hated it but he could do it for Blaine.

He could do a lot of things for Blaine, actually.

And that thought scared him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So terribly sorry for the delay. I ended up having a lot of troubles writing this chapter and I'm still not too happy about it, but I guess is now or never.<strong>

**So, anyway, the usual stuff. Review only if you want to (I hate being pushy), but _please_ do it if you think I'm not doing a good job writing the characters.**

**Also, I think it's a good time to apologize for my english -not my native language -and I don't have a beta so...sorry about any mistakes you could find.**

**I think that's all. Again, sorry about the delay.**

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember the experiment? Lol, shorter chapters. Lol, good one._

_So, uhm, there's a song in this one. Maybe you want to check it out? It's really cool and as soon as it came out in my iPod I pictured the whole thing. Anyway, it's You Really Got Me by The Kinks._

_So, anyway, sorry for the wait. I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>As soon as one entered Kensington Spot, the smell of fried food and the sound of clattering glasses welcomed you. A small neon bar with colorful bottles was the first thing one saw from the door. The soft light made a comfortable and private environment for his costumers.<p>

Also, Sebastian loved the place because he could get a good fuck and free drinks as soon as he walked in.

Of course, when Blaine explained to Kurt why Sebastian had picked Kensington Spot for their night out, he decided to sweet it up a little –although Kurt didn't think the words "_cool guys that are up for a nice chat_" had came out from Sebastian's mouth.

"I can get a stroke just by the smell."

"Oh, just give him a chance," Blaine replied while still looking for Sebastian. When he finally spotted him his face lit up and dragged Kurt with long strides until they reached for the small round table almost at the corner of the place.

Sebastian looked up from his drink and smirked. "I was starting to worry." He pulled out a chair from under the table and smiled, "Hello, Blaine. A beer for you," Blaine grinned and sat next to the brunet, pulling at the same time a chair for Kurt to sit next to him and across Sebastian. "And for the designated driver a pink lemonade. I know how much you like the color."

Kurt stood still just holding Sebastian's look. It wasn't until Blaine cleared his throat and said something to the other boy in a pleading tone that Sebastian dropped his gaze and slid the glass with the pink beverage towards the countertenor. "I heard it's really good."

Gripping the edge of his chair, Kurt contemplated the glass as if it was poison. Lips pursed into a thin line and brow furrowed, he only snapped out when Blaine held his hand and mouthed a "_please"_. Well, how could he say no to that? He sighed in defeat. "Thank you," and sat next to his boyfriend, never letting go of his hand. "So, this place is somewhat decent."

"Of course it is," Sebastian crossed his arms and smirked. "They even have a karaoke machine right over there in case you feel like singing about your emotions or something."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter.

How could Blaine think Sebastian had changed? Wasn't he listening? He was still the same old jerk than before –the one with ulterior motives, with bitter comments, always bringing someone down so he could stand out –the same conceited bastard.

Instead, Blaine just chuckled. "Sebastian likes to tease me with New Directions always singing about our feelings," he explained, "but I _always _remindhim that the Warblers love to burst into a song whenever they feel like it –even during classes."

"I remember," Kurt nodded and locked eyes with Blaine. "I'll never get how you guys manage to keep such high GPAs."

"Oh, that's right! Kurt was a Dalton student once. How was it not to wear flamboyant clothes for such a long time?"

"Sebastian…-"

"No, Blaine, I'm really curious. We're getting to know each other, aren't we, Kurt?" He stared at him somewhat deffiantly. "Now tell me, in all truth, how you feel about our uniforms?"

Kurt's jaw clenched immediately. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but he was busy glaring daggers at Sebastian. "I liked the change," he deadpanned, "I thought it'd be dull but it was actually pretty _wearable_."

"Interesting." He replied with fake interest and taking a sip of his beer, "I thought it was too tight ass at first but once you wear it you could see the appeal." The other two agreed and Sebastian added while fixing his gaze on Blaine, "A guy in uniform is such a turn on."

Blaine didn't seem to mind the comment and Kurt thought it'd be best to leave it there. That's where things started to go smoothly. Kurt even felt how Blaine's grip on him began to loosen up. They kept talking about uniforms and Dalton and, by the time they got to discuss Nationals, Blaine was already on his third beer.

"Yeah, we're so gonna kick ass in Nationals! We're gonna kick and punch and do all these boxing stuff I know and then –then, we're so gonna keep partying and living in the streets... like artists!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Blaine the glass of water they had ordered since Blaine began to talk about the beautiful colors of the bar. Sebastian only laughed.

"Why hello there, Mr. Durden."

Blaine almost choked on his water by his sudden fit of giggles. He started jabbing Sebastian playfully on the side while the other one kept laughing.

"Mister… _Durden_?" Suddenly Kurt was lost. His eyes moved from one to the other trying to get the joke. Trying to find out where exactly did they start to have_ internal_ _jokes_.

That's how Blaine ended up explaining something about Dalton, fights and Brad Pitt. And no matter how much did Kurt want to hear that story –because hey, Brad Pitt –, he couldn't look away from Sebastian. From Sebastian's way of looking at Blaine, of how his body was completely inclined towards his boyfriend's, of how his gaze sometimes only focused on Blaine's lips, on how he smiled when Blaine smiled. How he always looked at Blaine while talking…

How he was _really _into Blaine.

"…And that's the same guy that got a gig at Disneyland," Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt blinked away from his thoughts and smiled, pretending to have followed the entire explanation. He took Blaine's hand in his, "Well, I'm so proud of him for getting that job."

"That makes two of us," Sebastian agreed and raised his bottle, "To Blaine."

"To Blaine."

"Wow! Ok, don't freak out, guys, but I think I turned my beer into water." The other two shook their heads while laughing quietly. Blaine just sat there for a moment, deep in thought, before sighing and talking again. "Be right back, I just got _the_ greatest idea ever."

After being sure Blaine couldn't stumble with any other object on his way, the two remaining boys kept quiet, ignoring each other's presence for a moment longer.

"Blaine always talks about how you've changed… You haven't changed at all."

That seemed to get Sebastian's attention.

"Oh Kurt, no matter how much I change I will never like you."

"Just cut the charade, Sebastian. You're still lying to Blaine and we both know it."

Sebastian folded his arms and leaned back on his chair amused with Kurt's strained face. "I'm sorry. Can we go back to the part where Blaine _always talks about me_? Because I'm sure it must've been really hard to realize that your boyfriend's life doesn't revolve always around you."

"You think so high of yourself when all you are is a pretentious douchebag with a bad haircut."

"Uh, harsh words coming from an old lady."

He hadn't changed. Not a bit. He might have toned it down a little when Blaine was around but he was still Sebastian.

And that's what Kurt feared the most.

"I'm just doing this for Blaine."

"Well, at least we have something in common."

The silent glaring contest lasted one more minute until Blaine came back with another bottle of beer, laughing.

"What took you so long, honey?"

Blaine leaned forward to Kurt and gave him a quick peck on the lips –at which Sebastian scowled –and grinned. "My revenge on Sebastian." At this, the two boys shared a confused look for an instant and turned back to stare at Blaine, quizzically.

"Against me? What did _I_ do?"

"_You _made me talk about Fight Club. I _cannot _talk about Fight Club, Seb, you know that!" He said matter-of-factly while seating back on his chair. "And to top it all, you brought up my alias!"

Sebastian shook his head condescendingly, "Again, Tyler Durden is not a good alias… -but fine, I'll play along. What's your revenge?"

Blaine smiled wickedly and turned to face Sebastian. "Guess what song they got in karaoke."

Kurt's eyes travelled impatiently from one guy to the other expecting someone to talk first. Blaine and Sebastian remained quiet for a moment longer, the first one still smiling mischievously while the latter tried to look for the answer in Blaine's eyes.

Something seemed to click in Sebastian's mind because he opened his mouth in shock and laughed uneasily.

"Nah-ah, no way. No, no. You promised to never bring that up."

They were still holding gazes, their eyes shining. Kurt had had enough.

"Did I miss something?"

"Don't you dare, Anderson."

Blaine laughed. "C'mon, Seb! It's a cute story anyway…"

"Again, did I _miss _something?" The harsh tone in his voice made Blaine turn towards him.

"When Sebastian was little –" Said guy tried to cut him off but he immediately went quiet when Blaine thoughtlessly held his hand to relax him. The Warbler clenched his jaw and stared down at their hands resting together before snatching out his and looking away.

"So there's this video from when he was like five or six, dressed up as a little rock star and singing to the camera this really cool song-"

"What was it?"

"You really got me by The Kinks," Sebastian shrugged before mumble to himself. "My mom loved that song..."

"And now he has to sing it!"

The taller guy looked up to see an excited Blaine bouncing on his chair. After a moment of consideration, he smirked and moved closer to him. "I'll do it if you join me."

"Deal," Blaine hiccupped and followed Sebastian to the small stage. He exchanged a few words with the owner and readjusted the mic stand to his height. Kurt sat still, playing with the straw in his drink, listening to the guitar riff open the song.

Blaine took the microphone with both hands and began:

_Girl, you really got me goin'__  
><em>_you got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now._

Sebastian took a glimpse of Blaine out of the corner of his eye and smirked to himself. He grabbed the mic of its stand and began circling him, stopping right behind him and singing to his ear.

_Yeah, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I can't sleep at night._

Their voices mixing together –Kurt had to look away and take a deep breath before staring back. He was this close to have a fit of jealousy

_Yeah, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now__  
><em>_oh yeah, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I can't sleep at night._

because they were staring at each other's eyes,

_You really got me_

even closer than before,

_you really got me_

he could tell Sebastian was thinking in one thing and one thing only.

_you really got me._

Blaine laughed and also took the mic of the stand so he could walk around the stage, making plenty of space between Sebastian and him. The taller one stood on his spot, his eyes travelling over Blaine's body. He licked his lower lip and continued.

_See, don't ever set me free__  
><em>_I always wanna be by your side._

Eyes closed and keeping the beat with his heel, Blaine suppressed the loud cheers from the crowd and began tracing eights with his head along the rhythm.

_girl, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I can't sleep at night_

When he opened his eyes again, everything went blurry but Sebastian. He had put the mic back on the stand and was hooking a leg on it. With a swift movement, he was facing Blaine, the pole between his legs with a hungry look in his face. Blaine also leaned forward.

_Yeah, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now_

Kurt huffed loudly but not loudly enough to make a difference. What was he supposed to do now? Get into the stage? Unplugged the sound system? Wait patiently while his boyfriend and trampy meerkat stop flirting?

_oh yeah, you really got me now__  
><em>_you got me so I can't sleep at night_

_You really got me_

_you really got me_

_you really got me__  
><em>_oh no..._

The rest of the song went basically the same way. Kurt spent the entire time making knots with his straw, trying to convince himself that this wasn't the way Blaine usually acted. This was drunk Blaine; drunk, innocent Blaine; drunk, innocent-yet-horny Blaine.

No.

The problem here was Sebastian.

"'Has changed' my ass…" he muttered to himself while watching the two guys up in stage. Blaine was still dancing –which it was kind of weird because his body started twisting strangely –while Sebastian only looked at him with a huge grin on his face.

At this, Kurt dropped the straw to the floor and leaned forward on his chair. He watched carefully at the taller guy and started to remember every single thing he had noticed of him. The smile, the eyes, the flirting, the words, his body language, how he scowled when Blaine was paying more attention to Kurt than to him, his reactions, the need to destroy Kurt, his shock when Blaine held his hand, how he laughed louder when Blaine said something funny…

And, actually, he hadn't even checked other guys out the entire night.

No, he wasn't just _into _Blaine.

It was more. Much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, in all honesty I had such high expectations with this chapter that, once I wrote this all out, I felt so...disappointed on myself. I'm sorry, maybe you don't want to hear all my rant but I actually want to let it all out so, uhm, you can't stop reading now.<strong>

**Anyway, I really hate this chapter, not because of the chapter itself but because I think I could've done it so much better. I mean, I know I said this was just an experiment so I shouldn't take this all too serious but is kind of frustranting me. Clearly, I have my results now, and they're not good.**

**I'm gonna stop with the rant now.**

***sigh* anyway...**

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Terribly, terribly sorry for this past weeks. With exams and everything I couldn't find the time to type this down.**

**Also, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts. They really make my day, it's like "oh, someone likes what I do. Yeay *happy dance*" So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. To all the people who read this, thanks a lot and I love every single one of you.**

**Again, sorry fot the wait. I promess to be more responsible from now on (also, I'll shut up)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Am I still in the silent treatment?<strong>

While locking up his car, Kurt Hummel read the incoming text and sighed. He pursed his lips into a thin line, took off his sunglasses and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, whatever I did I'm sorry :S<strong>

Blaine placed his phone carefully next to his geography book and stared at it intently. Maybe if he concentrated long enough, he could make it buzz and then he could finally talk to Kurt –he wasn't sure why but Kurt had been ignoring him since their night out with Sebastian. Or maybe he knew but he couldn't remember that well that night due to the five beers he thought it'd be "fun" to have. All in all, what he was certain is that this wasn't Sebastian's fault. Well, he _believed _this wasn't Sebastian's fault: he was on his best behavior that night and the three of them had a blast so his friend was ruled out of this.

So maybe it was something _he _did.

Perhaps Blaine tried to push Kurt into something his boyfriend didn't want to do on their way over Blaine's.

Again.

He fidgeted his fingers impatiently against his opened notebook and focused, _really focused_, on the phone.

Until it buzzed.

Shocked –for just a second he actually thought he had superpowers but then he mentally kicked himself –he unlocked it immediately.

**Not sure what just happened**

**One minute this new german kid came to ask me something…**

**The other I was fucking him in a supply closet.**

**…**

**Highfive to self :D**

Forgetting for a moment about his boyfriend, Blaine allowed himself to let out a quiet chuckle and roll his eyes. He knew better than to ask why, how or what happened exactly because the last time he _dared _to ask, Sebastian had told him "_Teenage boys in an all-male boarding school? Any hole works just fine, Blainey…" _Thing is, what he sometimes wondered was how Sebastian had never been caught. Of course, he didn't think of Sebastian as a screamer but he believed he could make _you _scream. Plus, in no way he was tender. No. He thought of Sebastian more as the fuck-you-until-you-don't-remember-your-name type of guy. He thought Sebastian was the one who shoves you against the door and kisses you fiercely. The one that orders you to drop your pants with a hoarse voice and you don't think it twice because you're willing to do anything he says. To Blaine, Sebastian seemed like a guy who stretches you until _he _feels like it and then just rams his cock into you. That makes you whimper and beg for more; that pulls your hair, that bites your skin and whispers in your ear about how fucking tight and hot you are. The one that makes you say his name while he's jacking you off from behind and you can barely process his words because he's going faster and deeper and you're almost sobbing and trying to hold onto something because you're sure your knees are about to give out and he's using that voice again and _say my name, babe. Say it. God you feel so good, say it. For me. _

And you can't make a proper sound because he's _that _good so you just slam your fist against the door while letting out a loud cry because you're almost there but he's not letting you cum yet and he keeps talking and kissing and biting and touching and he's still inside you and it takes him no time to hit your prostate and, _god_, he's pounding against you and your ears ring and your brain goes fuzzy and you're still in that closet but you scream because _Seb, Seb, Seb –god, Sebastian_, and you can feel his smirk in your neck and now his hand gets faster and-

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt.<strong>

Sebastian slowed down his pace at the text and frowned.

**I said I just fucked a german kid and you reply with your boyfriend's name because…?**

**Yes. He's my boyfriend. **

The Warbler had already missed the first twenty minutes of his class fooling around with what's-his-name so he'd decided to skip it already. He scowled at the reply and opened the door of the Warblers Hall to find some peace and quietness.

**I mean…he's still not talking to me. That's why I brought him up. Yes.**

The brunet let himself plop unceremoniously onto a maroon leather couch and deadpanned at the text.

**Maybe he's on his period.**

**Be nice. **Sebastian smirked. **I thought you two were okay now. I thought our night out brought you 2 together.**

"Blainey, Blainey, Blainey…" the guy smiled and brought his legs up so he was fully lay on the couch.

**Yes. In fact, he'll come later to paint my nails**

He had decided to ignore the fact that the German kid had been standing in the doorframe for almost a minute and kept his focus on Blaine. It wasn't until the other boy stood by his feet and cleared loudly his throat that Sebastian put down the phone and eyed carefully at the guy with porcelain skin and bright blue-ish green eyes. He smirked.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? This is an _all-male _boarding school."

"We need to talk." A heavy buzz against Sebastian's chest filled the silence of the room. "Is that Blaine? –No, you know what?" Kurt raised his hand and pursed his lips before taking a deep breath. Sebastian only cocked an eyebrow. "I don't wanna know."

"Wouldn't have told you anyway…" The Warbler swung his legs to a side and stood up gracefully. "Coffee?"

Kurt held his messenger-bag strap tightly with both hands and kept his eyes focused on the other boy. "I won't stay for long. I just came to tell you that Blaine is my boyfriend."

Sebastian smiled while serving the second cup of coffee. He turned around and walked towards the countertenor, handing him a Dalton mug. "You came all the way from Lima to state the obvious? Wow, your public school education is atrocious, you should do something about it…"

"Also, I know what is going on."

The Warbler blinked and gave him a lopsided smile, innocence written all over his face yet the grip on his cup tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt only raised an eyebrow. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

The sudden change in Sebastian's posture making him lighter, taller, loosened, made Kurt flinch instinctively. "Jealous, Hummel?"

Kurt huffed and watched as Sebastian took a sip from his mug with a smirk on his lips. "Look, for whatever reason there is, Blaine likes you. But he also likesGrease Two so we can't trust his judgment. He's always looking for the good in anyone, but I can see who you really are: You're the guy who blinded my boyfriend with rock salt, who used him to get our setlist for Regionals; you _blackmailed us _with really inaccurate photoshopped pictures! You, Sebastian, you're scum."

Said guy only let out a disdainful laugh and bit his lower lip. "Yet, Blaine seemed to have forgiven me for my actions."

Both stood there holding each other's gazes in silence. Kurt was losing his patience, oh how much he wanted to wipe that smirk off Sebastian's face. Maybe the coffee could help, maybe he could just…throw it at him and then leave the room before the other one could react.

Or maybe not. He wasn't much of a violent person.

"At first I thought you wanted to sleep with him. Break him, break us. Just to prove your point."

"I-"

He raised a hand and kept talking: "'_Sebastian Smythe can have anything he wants!'_ But then I realized it was more than that. You had a crush on him." Sebastian snorted at this, looking away, mouthing the word _crush _and shaking his head in disbelief. "But it wasn't until you two were on that stage that it hit me. It's more than just a crush, isn't it?"

There was a long, deadly silence that was only interrupted when Sebastian's phone buzzed again resonantly onto the couch. Neither boy seemed to notice.

"You don't know what you're saying."

He turned around and walked towards a fixed window, drinking again. Kurt left his untouched mug in a side-table and took a few steps towards him –eyes scanning carefully for any reaction. "Admit it, admit you're in l-"

"Look, Betty White," he turned around so fast it stopped Kurt in his tracks. "I'm gonna say this once so let's hope your education has been good enough for you to understand: I don't wanna fuck Blaine, I don't have a crush on Blaine and definitely I am not in love with Blaine."

"Liar."

Sebastian's hands balled into fists, his breathing came out louder, heavier. While watching at Kurt's serene expression he felt his pulse increasing, his blood running faster, boiling in his veins. He'd had enough of that porcelain face with the condescending smile, he wanted to break it, break pretty Porcelain into tiny pieces. "Blaine deserves better than you."

And the condescending smile again. "Oh, you mean _you_?"

"I said someone better!"

Not only his, but Kurt's eyes also widened immediately. The silence in the room was unbearable and a second buzz from the Warbler's phone went unnoticed. They kept staring at each other for a long moment, the two of them with shock expressions but for different reasons.

Sebastian was the one who dropped his gaze first and swallowed hard. With a soft, yet final, voice he spoke.

"You can have your boyfriend. I don't give a rat ass about him."

"Se-"

"Look, Hummel," he gulped and, in the blink of an eye, he recovered his usual superiority: shoulders down, stuck out chest, chin up, clenched jaw and a predatory look –Kurt took a step back. "I'm just into sex right now, thing your boyfriend can't provide me," he walked towards the other boy and Kurt felt small, fragile, weak. "If I want, I could fuck _you_-" with a swift movement he lunged towards him and groped his ass tightly. Kurt gasped and Sebastian leaned into his ear to talk with a husky voice, "_but you_ _disgust me._" With that, he let go of him and Kurt finally exhaled.

Still shaking, he found support in a near column, holding for life to it. He was panting, holding back his tears and completely alert on every movement Sebastian made.

"I'm sure you can find your way out," he spoke loudly. He was almost at the door when he turned back and gave Kurt an icy look. "Oh, and fuck you."

Kurt waited until he was sure Sebastian couldn't hear him to finally break down. Resting his head in the column, eyes shut and still panting, he jumped when a constant buzz came from his blazer pocket. He took a deep breath and read Blaine's name on the screen.

He didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know, lack of Seblaine *proper* interaction. I needed to stablish things first. Patience ;)<strong>

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Le Sebastian-centric chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters. Or Darren or Grant.**

**Imagine own Darren and Grant tho. Just...let's take a moment to imagine it.**

**...**

***coughs* uhm, ok *clears throat* where was I?**

* * *

><p>On Saturdays, whenever he felt like it, Sebastian would grab his car keys and drive home mostly to get away from any prep boy he had fucked during the week and couldn't get enough from him. The plan never actually worked that good but at least he didn't have to deal with all those pathetic kids for two beautiful, glorious days.<p>

Not to mention, no Dalton meant no curfew. No curfew meant…

well.

Also, back in France, he'd learned to appreciate his 'alone time' and now he couldn't live without it.

Of course, that was before Blaine.

After that damn afternoon at the Lima Bean and Sebastian's great idea to agree with the whole "_Let's just start from scratch" _thing, there were times where the Warbler had gone back to his house as soon as classes were over if he and Blaine had plans for the night.

Times that came more frequently.

Times that Sebastian didn't mind. Not if it was Blaine.

Now he could see why.

The conversation with Kurt, although unpleasant (because _ugh, lady-face Hummel_), was revealing. Of course, Sebastian wasn't afraid of love or even against it –he actually had found his soulmate several times in the past four months. But it bothered him. He wasn't sure why, but it did.

And now, lying on his king-sized bed while staring at the high ceiling, it bothered him more than before because now _his _house, _his _room, his _damn alone time_, was contaminated with Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Blaine all around him.

Since that fucking conversation, Sebastian had tried to avoid any contact with Blaine whatsoever. No texts, no calls, no coffee dates, no plans, no posts on his Wall, nothing. Eventually, Blaine would figure it out.

So the lame attempts of some of Blaine's closest friends from Dalton to _spy _on him didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it was actually funny.

But, then again, now he knew Blaine.

He wouldn't drop it. Once he took the hint he would want a really good explanation.

So after almost eight times listening to the door bell and the _MmmBop _song he had settled for Blaine's personalized tone, he sighed knowing the time had come.

"This is stalker behavior, Blainey."

The door-bell rang one last time but the Hanson song remained in the background for a little longer.

"Yeah, well, what you're doing is asshole behavior." Blaine took a step forward as to get into the house but the other guy stood still, guarding the door. "Okay, did I do something to _offend _you?"

"The amount of gel product in your hair offends me," he smirked but didn't even flinch to a side.

Blaine scoffed and looked down at his feet. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, more fragile –it hurt.

"And now I lost my best friend. Great."

The grip on the door-knob went sharper and his first instinct was to shut the door in Blaine's nose because _fuck_, he'd ruined _everything _in Sebastian's perfect life. Instead, he swallowed thickly and arched an eyebrow towards the guy in his porch. His tone was dry.

"Kurt's still not talking to you?"

Blaine shook his head more to drive his thoughts away than to answer his friend. He took a deep breath and regarded the porch from the house next door.

"I mean…did I _do _something?"

He sighed and took a step aside. After Blaine entered, he remained silently in the lobby, rubbing his arm and staring at his feet, waiting for Sebastian's directions.

Sebastian didn't talk. He pointed in vain to the living room –Blaine still wasn't facing him –and began to walk in silence. When they reached there, Sebastian was now the one who had stood still waiting for Blaine to pick a seat so he could choose the farthest one from him.

"I'm losing him, don't I?"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I wish I know what I'm doing wrong."

"It's not you, it's him."

"I don't want to end what we have."

"Set him free and if he's yours, he'll c –"

"Okay, stop quoting clichés on me!" Sebastian snapped out of his daze and finally saw Blaine with a different light. He looked exhausted, his hands were gripping tightly his knees, his bowtie was untied and hanging carelessly in his neck, his eyes showed the trace of what was once sparks and innocence.

"What do you want me to say?"

Blaine waved him off and sunk deeper into the couch. Sebastian stared at him for a moment until the bother came back.

"You've been avoiding me."

"A little, yes."

At this, the taller guy felt Blaine's glare on him and felt the urge to disappear. To bring his legs up to his chest and hug his calves so he could make himself tiny, like when he was six.

Mentally, he started to write down a list. _Things that bother me about Blaine Anderson. Number one: he manages to make me feel small sometimes._

"Why."

"I have my reasons." Before the other could reply, Sebastian went ahead, "Listen, don't wanna be rude or anything but I have plans for tonight so if this is gonna take too long –"

"I can't believe you!" Blaine stood up quickly cutting Sebastian midsentence and looking a bit surprised. "I spent _weeks_ trying to convince Kurt and the others about how you've actually changed, that you turned out to be such a good friend," he picked up his messenger-bag without taking the hard look off the guy in the sofa. "That you're a nice person –a _great _person! And now that you got tired of me you dispose me like I'm some kind of…of…of…_disposal_! Worst thing is you don't even have the guts to tell me the truth, well, I know the truth –" He took a few steps closer to him. Sebastian wasn't used to look up to someone but his father. The volume of Blaine's voice lowered considerably but that didn't take away his rough tone or the anger in his eyes. "Truth is you haven't changed a bit. You keep treating people as they were toys but you're not a child anymore."

_Number two: he's not afraid of saying it to my face._

Blaine gave Sebastian one last hard look before leaving him alone in the living room. When he was at the lobby, Sebastian finally had the time to react and shouted the first word that came to his mind.

"Disney!"

_Number three: he makes me act like an idiot._

At least that made Blaine stop on his tracks. He turned around slow enough to give Sebastian time to mentally kick himself, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"We could, uhm…you know. We haven't –You… –I mean, if that still stands."

"If _what _still stands?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smirked, straightening his back and recovering his cockiness while at it. "C'mon, Blainey, _movie night_! We still have to catch up with quite a few before you go to California for the summer."

_Number four: I can't always win with him._

It wasn't completely there yet but Sebastian could notice some spark and innocence coming back to Blaine's eyes. The silence that filled the room wasn't uncomfortable anymore, it was mostly to wait for Blaine's usual self to come back again.

"If this is one of your –"

"Don't be a drama queen. C'mon, we'll order some thai and watch Mulan so I can make gay jokes about that guy falling in love with male-Mulan."

Ah, there it was: a small smile creeping into Blaine's features. Sebastian wasn't bothered for a moment –he couldn't, no matter how much he could've tried. "His name's Shang."

_Number five: he's changed me._

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already wrote the next chapter but I'm not sure if it's actually bringing something to the story so I don't know if I should post it or just save it as an extra scene. Which actually leads me to the next question: are you liking it so far? I know I said I'm not pushing you to review but I'm a bit afraid of you guys getting bored with it because you get the feeling that nothing's happening. And I'd hate that. I'm trying to set up this whole develop more the whole mess the three of them are but maybe you as readers, are getting tired of it and want me <strong>**to ****a) stop writing or b) to make it happen faster.**

**That I would like to know. If I'm bothering you, guys, please let me know. Also, what you like and what you don't about the story. It'll give me an idea on what should I be focused on.**

**So yeah. I'm asking for reviews now. Because I'm in the dark.**

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello there, good people.**

**First of all, wanna say thank you so so much for reviewing, adding this to your favorites or alerts and just for reading this. It means the world to me, seriously.**

**Second...Welcome to Nationals! *cue sound of maracas*. So we're already there in the story and things are about to get messier.**

**That brings me to the third point: Welcome to Nationals! *cue sound of maracas* part one! Yes. Part one because this chapter was getting too long and I think where I cut this works just fine. So yep, part one. Expect part two when I come up with part two (oh I'm such a smartass *shrugs*)**

**(Also, for whoever is interested, I ended up cutting the scene I was talking about in the last chapter. It didn't add much to the story and I think it'll work better in the future as a memory so...yep)**

**Characters belong to RIB; Fox and Glee. Fans owns continuity.**

* * *

><p>He learned not to give a fuck.<p>

Over the past ten days, and mostly thanks to the fact that Mr. Schuester had scheduled rehearsals every day before Nationals, Kurt had begun to talk to him again. The conversations didn't last long and none of them were actually significant but now they were talking.

And now Blaine believed it was better when they weren't.

That way he could deal -somehow- better with what he'd realized:

_He was losing Kurt. And Kurt was losing him._

Blaine shook his head and looked through the window –now it wasn't the time.

It was almost the end of the school year and Blaine had a lot on his plate by now. Final papers, exams, Nationals, the job Cooper got him at Disneyland, his parents butting on in every single aspect of his life…

Then there was Kurt (although not that much anymore).

_And then, Sebastian._

He let out a loud breath and put his iPod on shuffle.

No, he wouldn't go there again. That dream a couple of weeks ago wasn't the first one and that actually hadn't worried him that much. Back in Dalton he'd had them with some guys he'd found attractive but that was it (and Sebastian _was _attractive, after all). What was bothering him was actually the fact that there was something off with his friend nowadays. Putting aside the days when Sebastian chose to avoid Blaine –and he still didn't know _why_–, now he'd keep his distance whenever Blaine got too close. He'd flinch, he'd stand up or cough loudly and his eyes would look everywhere but to him unless he thought Blaine wasn't paying attention.

He still was Sebastian, only…not anymore.

He didn't know how to explain it.

"_Welcome to Chicago! Wooo!"_

The loud claps and screams brought him back to reality. He took a glimpse of the green sign in the road and started to cheer along. In the frenzy, his eyes met Kurt's, who was seated next to him, and they smiled politely for just a second before they could focus on everybody else.

He should write a book about the Not Give A Fuck Attitude. Apparently he was very good at it.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had *the* best taco in the world<strong>

Draped in only a towel, Sebastian opened the closet doors lazily and smirked at the text.

**You have a night off in Chicago and you're eating tacos?**

**You're no longer my friend Blaine Anderson.**

He started humming a song and when he caught his reflection in the mirror, there was something different in him.

**Well excuse me for not going to every gay club in town**

Sebastian chuckled and fell unceremoniously into the bed.

**Who said anything about gay clubs? I was talking about tourism, killer ;)**

And then _MmmBop_ rang.

"_Tourism?"_

He chuckled again and lay on his back. His hair and body wetting the bedspread, he felt cold and warm at the same time.

"How's Chicago."

"_Oh, it's amazing! Best city in the world, I should totally live here."_

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and walked back to the closet, taking out a tailor-made black suit. "I knew you'd say that. Glad you're having a good time, tho."

"_Best of times, Seb. You should see this, Chicago is incredible."_

It was tricky to keep the phone between his ear and shoulder while putting on a shirt at the same time but he managed. When he closed the doors, the mirror greeted him and the grin on his face faded away as soon as he realized he had one. He gulped thickly and straightened up his back.

"_So what's your plan for the night? Scandals?"_

He snorted. "I wish. No, actually, bonding time with my dad…"

The silence at the other end made him feel uneasy. Even the street sounds had disappeared completely. His shoulders went slightly up, his lips pursed, his ears tried to concentrate in any kind of noise.

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

The concern in Blaine's voice relaxed him. He smiled.

"Relax, Blainey. It's just a dinner with some of my dad's associates. He's just showing me off."

"_If you wanna talk…–"_

"Go have fun, Anderson!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed. "Just…stop eating tacos, you're gonna get yourself sick."

"…_It's a really great taco…"_

A knock in the door again, this time even louder and impatient.

"Gotta go. Stop with the tacos and break a leg tomorrow."

"_I expect a call from you tomorrow morning!"_

"Whatever, taco-boy."

He hung up, put on his coat and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Once the call ended, Blaine finally noticed Kurt's gaze focused on him and he guessed he'd been doing it for a while. With a deep breath, he decided to shrug it off and enjoy the night out.<p>

"Was that Cooper?"

His tone was so casual, his smile was barely there but genuine, his eyes were big and blue and green and beautiful.

"Uhm, no. Sebastian, actually."

He wasn't sure what was he expecting from Kurt when he answered. He thought, maybe, it was part of his not-give-a-fuck attitude that helped him not to rush into any kind of explanation –_"hey, he's my friend and it's my life and this is a free country so-"_

What he hadn't expected was Kurt's actual reaction.

"Haven't heard of him in a while…how is he?"

Blaine knew Kurt was waiting for an answer. His huge eyes, his stiffened smile, his apparent interest on the topic were getting him distracted.

"Uhm…f-fine! Fine. He's…_fine_."

"Good to know… –Hey, wanna share a taco? I know I shouldn't eat anymore but they're just so good I could live here just to be near them."

Deep inside Blaine there was a voice telling him not to fall for it, to keep on with his not-give-a-fuck attitude that was working so well until then… Who did Kurt think he was? He hadn't talked to him in weeks, he barely did it now; he was almost convinced Kurt didn't care about Sebastian's well-being; he wanted to scream, to walk away from there –from _him_. Kurt had barely taken a few bites of his taco before handing it to Mercedes. What about being honest with each other? What about trust, happiness –about _love_? Where _was_ love, anyway? He wanted to get away from all of it, to call the whole thing off. He wanted to end it all with Kurt because he knew he'd be fine…_eventually_. In fact, he was about to do it. This was it, this was the end of his first relationship and he could do it.

The voice became stronger.

"Sure. Why not."

Kurt's grin didn't fit on his face. He held out his hand for Blaine to take it and, when he did, he squeezed it lightly and walked together down the street.

* * *

><p>At the feeling of a slight buzz in his pocket, Sebastian wiped his mouth with the cloth-napkin and excused himself from the table. He faked one last laugh at something one of his father's associates had said and, when he was far enough, he rolled his eyes and scowled at them.<p>

**I love Chicago. It's magical.**

He opened the door from the restrooms and leaned in the farthest washstand.

**Are you high? Stop eating tacos, Blainey.**

He took a moment to check himself in the mirror while waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he snorted.

**Ok ok I'll ask. Why is it magical?**

A man came in and both nodded politely. He lowered his head and stared intently at his phone.

**Blaine?**

**Ok sorry. You can eat all the tacos you want.**

Still nothing.

When the time passed, he considered calling him. With Blaine, their texts could go for hours and he would rather spend the remain of the night in that restroom texting Blaine than in the table with his father and all those men making stupid jokes about money, women, sex; and talking about how society's moral were going downhill.

Blaine was ridiculously polite. If he couldn't talk right now, he would let Sebastian know.

**It's incredibly rude of you to leave me here talking alone.**

He shook his head and looked deeply into his own eyes. A quick count of his texts made him realize that a call would look desperate, clingy, _way too much_. He would let him have his way. Stop texting him for the night; let him have his fun in Chicago.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly for everybody but Sebastian. Of course, when he came back he had acted like usual: talking, laughing, charming every old man in the table –fulfilling his duty of trophy son. Perfect. His father was proud of him, he could see it in the way he hid his smile while drinking his wine. A lot of pats on the back, handshakes, wine glasses clattering against each other and promises of lunch whenever _you and your son are back in town again_.

But he always waited for his phone to buzz.

Back in his room, tie hanging loose and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he opened the curtains and appreciated the silence.

Still nothing.

The deem orange lights of the city down there made him feel a bit dizzy and he suddenly felt the urge to smoke –although there wasn't much he could do presently and he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to do something at all so he pushed that thought away and went back to the orange lights.

He stared at them for a while longer trying to remember and frowned when he finally concluded that city lights here were just like the ones in Paris and, he figured, the rest of the world.

So, despite Blaine's beliefs that everything was amazing and the best thing in the world, he didn't think _lights _were Chicago's magical attribute.

Maybe Blaine was exploring the city. Or some gay club. Sebastian didn't mind the latter –it seemed so unlike Blaine that he even let himself play with that idea for a while.

So, what was in Chicago that could make Blaine feel the magic?

"Tacos," Sebastian snorted.

Or maybe… – He shook his head and tried not to think about it.

_But perhaps _it was the company that made Chicago so damned _magical_.

For what he'd heard and seen, those New Directions kids were a major pain in the ass and Sebastian was sure he'd blown his brains out before he had to spend time with them. Blaine was different, though. Blaine talked highly of everyone and everybody was so great and talented in the glee club and blah blah blah…

Although, company could mean _just_ _Kurt_.

He snorted again and turned around from the window, falling to the king-sized bed. It couldn't be. Blaine and Kurt hadn't talked for days and, for what he knew, it didn't look good for the couple.

"_It's magical!"_

The words multiplied in his mind until there was nothing else he could think of. Magic: there's something Sebastian couldn't quite understand. Now, when he tried to think about magic he'd think of Disney and when he thought of Disney he'd think of happy endings.

He wondered if Blaine meant that Chicago was full of happy endings.

He hoped not.

Because, if it did, he could only think in one happy ending for Blaine:

_Kurt_.

Only lying in bed, feeling tipsy for the wine and the orange lights, and making sure he was completely alone, he allowed himself to think of what he had been trying to escape of.

What if Blaine and him get their happy ending?

What if he let himself _feel _about Blaine?

He checked his phone again, and again nothing. It was almost one in the morning.

**Good night, Blainey.**

He turned off his phone.

He wasn't expecting a text back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, to be young and in love...<strong>

**Hopefully, Nationals pt.2 will come up next week :)**

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just for the record, I haven't forgotten about this story. I just got stucked in the first part, didn't know how to continue. When, suddenly, a wild I Want You Back video appeared and gave me Seblaine feelings so I wrote this yesterday.**

**But I am still so sorry for the late late _late _update. And thank you all so much if you're still reading this thing, or if you just started reading it now. It means the world to me, it does. A lot.**

**So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>He was wearing a long, dark coat with the lapels up and a pair of aviators covering great part of his face.<p>

He wasn't supposed to be there.

He _didn't _want to be there.

But he'd woken up uncharacteristically early that morning and no matter how much he'd tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. As soon as he woke up he felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach that made him want to stand up, go for a run, built a house, _do _something.

He couldn't stay still.

But when he said he wanted to do something –anything–, deep down he knew what that something was exactly.

They had already made the third call and the lobby was empty. He stood in the center, staring at the lid of his styrofoam cup, trying to make up his mind. He decided it wasn't a big deal anyway: he was already in town and he was just going to take a peek because show choir competitions were totally his thing.

He hadn't said anything to Blaine because if Blaine had known, he would've made Sebastian promise to go see him. And he could've done it. He could've said "_alright, alright, alright, Blaine, I'll be there and you better win 'cause I'm going to wake up early for this," _but he didn't. He never said anything, never made that promise. Sebastian Smythe couldn't bare commitment sometimes.

Besides, those were the days he hated Blaine.

So there he was. Lingering a sip of now cold coffee in his mouth. Everything seemed darker behind those aviators; everything was bitter and cold like the coffee in his mouth.

Loud cheers coming from behind closed doors snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned and blinked, feeling sick all of the sudden.

Music started blasting from that direction and he felt how the floor was beating along the rhythm of the song.

"Fuck it." He threw the cup to the bin and walked away.

-.-

It was unnerving the way Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were staring at him.

He tried to let it go. They just had won Nationals after two years trying to get that far. He was still grinning, dancing and jumping with an equally excited Quinn. When Blaine came from behind and placed his hands on his hips, he turned and hugged him tightly, laughing. He couldn't be happier because all the happiness in the world belonged to him now.

Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, Rachel whispering something in her ear. At the end, he hated the fact that he couldn't just let it go. He untangled himself from Blaine and gave him a peck on the lips whispering he'll be right back.

"What's the matter with your three? You should be _celebrating. _We won!"

Rachel raised a hand to calm him down. "While I'm known for my passionate spirit and I should be figuratively throwing up joy and golden stars due to my hard work as a leader of the glee club for three difficult years, not to mention my particularly exquisite solo in the competition –which I'm sure it was a crucial factor for the judges' decision–, I think it is important of us, as your friends, to be concerned about what Santana saw when she went out to the lobby right after our number."

She had talked faster than usual and it made Kurt feel dizzy –so dizzy that he had stopped listening to the loud cheers in the outside world and was now focused on the three pair of eyes on him and on his unusual heartbeat.

Mercedes took a step forward and her look was the last thing Kurt needed to officially start worrying. "Look, is probably not what we think–"

His eyes were big as plates, going back and fro the three girls standing right in front of him with three different expressions.

"When we were done," Santana placed a hand on his shoulder which came with an almost apologetic look, "mami texted me saying how proud she was of me and that she wanted to, well, hug me. So I went to meet her..."

Kurt didn't know where this whole thing was going but Mercedes and Rachel's looks only told him to be patient and keep listening.

With glitter, make-up and a slight trace of sweat in her forehead she was really proud of wearing, Santana pushed the side-door open and a huge grin appeared on her face as soon as she spotted her mom running towards her with arms wide open. "¡_Mi hijita linda, preciosa!" _And then some laughs, kisses and more words coming out in a mix of Spanish, English and sobs –all of this coming along with an all too strong and long hug that took Santana's breath away for a moment.

"Can't breathe, mom…" She laughed and hugged her tightly one last time before breaking apart. Her mom was wiping some tears away saying how proud and happy was for her baby. And Santana laughed and hugged her again feeling, for a change, that everything in her life was perfect. _Perfect_. She grinned.

And then, while her mom was stroking her hair and mixing English, Spanish and sobs with squeals, Santana opened her eyes.

And she saw him.

At first she hadn't recognized him. It was just some guy on the street wearing too much black, a pair of aviators and staring down at his cup of coffee while walking in circles outside the theatre.

So guy with a hangover.

But then she realized Guy With A Hangover was actually Guy I know And Hate With A Hangover.

The grin playing on her lips froze for a second before slurring down on the corners.

Her mom kept talking in English, Spanish, sobs and squeals while looking for tissues in her purse. Santana's eyes were glued to the Guy.

_Sebastian_.

He had taken out his phone and was staring at the screen.

"…Maybe it was nothing."

Kurt shot a glare to Rachel and the four of them fall into an awkward silence.

"You sure he was Sebastian."

Santana scowled and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? That stuck-up, bitchy face with skinny legs is unmistakable. I could even smell his rotten ego from right here."

"So…"

"He would've said something." Kurt shook his head way too fast, trying to also get rid of the three looks he was getting. "Blaine. He would've –I don't know –Said something."

Almost in sync, the four of them looked at the ones celebrating and focused on Blaine. Blaine who was laughing. Blaine who was high-fiving Finn and copying Mike's moves for Artie and Sam's victory rap. Blaine who was feeling something odd and, when he turned around, he saw three pair of eyes quickly finding the floor really interesting.

Kurt kept staring.

Blaine ran towards him and tugged at his hand at the same time the three girls walked back to the others. "C'mon, Mr. Schue is talking about taking us out for lunch and I need someone else to vote for tacos."

Kurt didn't move.

"Kurt?"

"You knew about him?" Blaine's hold on his hand loosened until it wasn't' there anymore. His grin faded away but his eyes were still shining with innocence.

"What?"

Kurt tilted his head a little, his brow furrowed, his lips were pursed into a thin line and his eyes were wide open, refusing to break eye contact with his boyfriend.

"What are you t-"

"He told you." He nodded at his own affirmation, connecting the dots in his head and feeling stupid for not realizing it before. "Wh-when he called. Yesterday. You two…- he told you."

"Kurt, calm down, okay?" Blaine shook him lightly. "Take a deep breath," he did as he said expecting for Kurt to follow, "and let it _all_ out."

But Kurt just pushed his hands away. Blaine frowned and took a step closer.

"Kurt?"

"Sebastian."

It was almost laughable how at that name Blaine would straighten his back, tilt slightly his head, his nostrils contracting a little, and blink. "What about him?"

"What a–?" Kurt huffed and turned his head back to the other members of the New Directions, not even bothering to look at the three girls that were shamelessly staring at the couple. "_God, Blaine_, you're so infuriating sometimes!"

Blaine frowned, memories of victory and happiness already forgotten. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your _friend_," he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively. "Sebastian."

"Yes. I got that. What about him?"

"What is he doing in Chicago?"

The question had kept them in silence for a long time, time Kurt used to make the final connections. Blaine blinked, frowned, and opened and closed his mouth for several times before speaking:

"I –What?"

"Don't." Kurt cut him off shaking his hand. "Please don't lie, Blaine. Please don't do this to me –to _us_. Maybe he's your friend but I'm still your _boyfriend_ and I still love you, Blaine, I do." He let out a shaky breath before looking down at his feet. "You shouldn't lie, we promised not to –especially not about this kind of things because it is not fair to the other."

"I-"

"Don't, okay?" He looked up and Blaine's breath hitched in his throat at the heartbreak in his boyfriend's eyes. "We'll talk later, I don't…" He shook his head, exhaling slowly and blinking several times. "-I can't."

And he left.

He turned just as Rachel pursed his lips, Mercedes shook her head and Santana looked him up and down with a scowl; soon, the three followed Kurt behind the side-door. The others were trying not to stare, failing miserably.

Blaine looked at the closed door for a while longer, then sighed and when to pick up his phone in his messenger-bag.

No missed calls, just some texts from yesterday.

_**Good night, Blainey.**_

He rubbed the back of his neck taking a deep breath and hitting the Call button.

"Yeah, uhm, hi." Voicemail. He closed his eyes, pressing the bridge of his nose. "Listen, can we talk? When I… get back to Ohio, can we talk? I need to talk…to you." He paused for a moment, thinking in everything Kurt had said before walking away. "We won, by the way. Okay, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forever sorry for this update taking that long. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Destructive criticism is too, any type of review is okay with me (that is if you want to review, no pressure. I'll still love you forever and ever)<strong>

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, lovely people! Let me just start this author's note by saying I love you and thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites for this story. And, of course, just for reading it. You're all amazing, really. Thank you *blows kisses and gives cookies***

**And because I'm pretty tired I'm going to be an ass and answer Mel's review (hi, Mel, thanks for reading and reviewing! *waves*) in, like, the douchiest way possible (please don't hate me. I've been trying to answer your question for 45 minutes but I can't get the words to come out):**

**Mel asked: **

Hi! I don't understand what kurt meant... what does he think that happen? Why is he mad? Keep updating!

**And I say:**

**A bit will be explained in this chapter. Then in later chapters with all the emotions and stuff. But I think the best way to understand why Kurt is upset is thinking he's just a guy. And Sebastian is kind of a manwhore (Oh but I love Sebastian, I love Sebastian to death. In fact, I love the fact that Sebastian is a manwhore). And omg, that wasn't a good answer, was it? *headdesk* I'm sorry. But it'll be explained, Mel, do not worry!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>There he was, Blaine Anderson walking up the marble stairs of the Smythe two-storey house; holding absent-mindedly the beige and gold handlebar, not even taking a glimpse of the big chandelier hanging down the high roof that reflected the lobby upside-down in small, diamond-shaped crystals like he used to.<p>

He swallowed thickly after taking the last step and faced the corridor to his right. He'd been there many times before but that particular day Sebastian's door felt far away from him –and even farther with every step he took.

"_You two were talking yesterday!" _

"_Oh, so now is a crime to talk to a friend over the phone?!"_

His walk was careful but determined. He held out a hand and looked for any type of contact with the world outside in the marble walls; the cold feeling on his fingertips sent a soothing wave throughout his body –yet, he never took his eyes off his feet.

"_He was _in _Chicago, Blaine! Sebastian. What else do you expect me to believe?"_

He couldn't look up. Emptiness was surrounded him and he couldn't handle emptiness right now. The beige, the gold, the echo of his footsteps, the rectangular mirror hanging above a small side-table that held a lonely white hyacinth in a vase…

"_Tell me, tell me you didn't know."_

"_I didn't. _Know!"

The first times it had marveled Blaine.

"_He called you. Or texted you. I- someone saw him outside the theatre. Are you going to tell me now it was a freakin' coincidence?"_

Now that same space…

"_What then? You wanna check my phone to see I'm not lying?"_

…just freaked him out.

"_I don't-"_

"_Fine! Let's see…Last call from Sebastian: May 4__th__, 7:38 pm. You want me to read his texts too?"_

So he kept his head down.

"_Are you high? Stop eating tacos, Blainey."_

"_Blaine…-"_

There wasn't a picture to be found.

"_Okay, okay, I'll ask. Why is it magical?"_

Not a trace of a family living there. There wasn't a father who was a state's attorney or a seventeen year old trophy son –not even the memory of the most beautiful woman who had ever set foot on this earth. No one lived there. Just the marble and the hyacinth.

"_It's incredibly rude of you to let me talk alone."_

"_Stop!-"_

"_-Good night, Blainey. –There. You wanna double-check just in case?"_

The door was closed when he got there. Customarily, every door in the house remained closed for the sole purpose of intimacy and order. Blaine took a deep breath before knocking and at Sebastian's voice inviting him in, he licked his bottom lip, crackled his neck and opened the door.

"Yeah?" The brunet looked up from his laptop and froze momentarily, looking at the guy under his doorframe. "Rita let you in, huh?" He deadpanned and went back on to his laptop.

"She said it was okay to come up."

"Got your voicemail," he replied instantly while typing something down. "Not very _loquacious_, if I may add…"

At the tone, Blaine suddenly felt unwelcomed. He frowned at his feet and looked back up at his friend. "You were in Chicago?"

To his credit, his speech wasn't supposed to go like that. He had thought it through on the bus back to Ohio and, even if it wasn't an actual speech, there were things he wanted to say before asking that.

And certainly, the heartbreak in his voice wasn't supposed to be there at all.

"_Look, I don't want to be the control-freak type of boyfriend…-"_

"_Then don't _be _one."_

This time, Sebastian's eyes stuck on his. "I was, yes."

"Never told me a…-"

"I don't have –close the door, would you? –I don't have to tell you everything, Blaine. That's not how it works with me."

"Would've been nice…to know…" He took a couple steps forward and stopped himself, uncomfortable. "We could've, I don't know, hang out or maybe you-"

"Look, you're looking for drama where there is none. I went to Chicago with my dad because he had a business meeting and wanted to show me off. Just that. I didn't have time for anything el-"

"Someone saw you outside the theatre."

His voice was as soft as a whisper but powerful enough to shut Sebastian up. Their eyes were still locked on each other's for a while longer until Sebastian closed his laptop and set it down with a long, heavy sigh. He spread his legs before crossing them and rested his back on the headboard, waiting.

"I just… I don't get you sometimes," Blaine continued. "Sometimes I think I've got you figured out, but then you do stuff like this and I get back to zero."

Sebastian said nothing in response.

"I know you don't owe me an explanation, but I would like one. Eventually."

"_It's just that…you and Sebastian…"_

"Eventually," and that was the only thing he said before smirking and getting back that glint of mischief in his eyes that always made Blaine feel uneasy.

"Eventually," he nodded and Sebastian shook his head with a laugh, looking at his lap. "We're not doing that."

Blaine smiled, puzzled. "Not doing what?"

"The thing when one of us says a word, the other repeats it, and then the first one says it back again… -No, Blainey. That's cheap."

"_Me and Sebastian what, Kurt?"_

"Cheap," Blaine smirked and Sebastian rolled his eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence for a short moment.

"Congratulations on the first place, by the way."

Blaine snorted and walked over to the bed, sitting on his hands and staring at the farthest wall, shaking his head slightly. "Didn't feel like a victory, tho…" At the silence, he went on, "Kurt and I…-"

"I'm just gonna jump ahead and assume I have something to do with that, huh?"

"_I've been trying to look past through it for the last months…Telling myself it was nothing-"_

"_It _is _nothing!"_

"You're too good for him, Blainey."

Blaine never noticed but Sebastian hadn't taken his eyes off him until that moment. He hadn't been studying him as usual –he was mostly sinking in Blaine's features. The way his lips twitched to a side as a sign of worry. How his long eyelashes fell on his cheekbones when he closed his lids for a long time and how, when he opened them back, the sunlight made his honey-colored eyes shine. He liked his eyes; he liked his eyes even more than he would like to admit it. He also liked his nose, and his mouth, and his voice, and his intertwined, long fingers…and how he made his thumbs revolve around each other. He liked him. He liked his figure and he liked his height. He liked how he sometimes could rest his chin on top of Blaine's head. He liked how Blaine laughed with all his body. He liked his Disney trivia. He liked his texts, his calls, his forgotten bowties in the couch after an entire evening watching movies. The naïve way of looking at the world…

Well, fuck. He truly liked Blaine Anderson.

"Look," Blaine sighed and Sebastian blinked away his thoughts, staring down at his own fingers fidgeting on his lap. "I know you don't like me getting too close but I could really use a–"

"C'mere."

Pulling at Blaine's arm, he scooted over and went against his common sense that was begging him to just fuck Blaine already so he could stop thinking about him once and for all. Sebastian slipped an arm around Blaine's waist and felt how his friend froze when he felt Sebastian's hand on the back of his knees, pulling them towards him and making Blaine turn on his spot in a way that now his ear was awkwardly on Sebastian's shoulder and his bent legs were rigid, trying really hard not to touch Sebastian at all.

Until Blaine let go.

Breathing out tiredly, Blaine found a more comfortable angle away from Sebastian's boney shoulder and his knees ended up against the brunet's chest, where Sebastian discovered they were easier to hug. Then there was his hand. Instinctively, Blaine's hand had reached up and found a place next to Sebastian's heart where, Sebastian hoped, he couldn't feel it beat.

Still hesitantly, Sebastian tilted his head in a way his cheek was pressed on Blaine's gelled hair and, when Blaine shifted closer, he finally let himself relax.

"A relationship is about trust…"

"He trusts you, he doesn't trust me."

"That's not excuse, Seb," he shook his head and fisted Sebastian's cotton shirt. "That's not excuse for how he reacted."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know as to what for, he just had the need to say something.

Blaine chuckled slightly, "you're being too polite, Seb. You're not trying to get laid, are you?" Sebastian snorted in response.

"We broke up."

His words were slurry but Sebastian heard them clear enough. His eyes that were slowly drifting off had opened with a blink. Not moving, not answering, not knowing what to do, Sebastian felt Blaine's breath slow down and his body curling into him, followed by a soft snore and his fist relaxing on his shirt. Carefully, he looked down and found Blaine sleeping peacefully on his arms.

After a moment of blinking and frowning at him he decided to, just for once, let it go and only sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah...<strong>**I think that means you guys are getting lots of Seblaine on the next chapters.**

**(oh, and please please please tell me if you thought Sebastian was a bit ooc. I don't have a beta I can bother with my insecurities *smiles awkwardly* so you all are kinda like my betas now. I mean. If you want to *thumbs up***

**Love,**

**Sandra.**


End file.
